


Unexpected Visitor

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe, Professor Hermione Granger, Professor Neville Longbottom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: A brief moment under the mistletoe leads to a new discovery.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: (a very mini) Mini Fest 2020





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for looking over.
> 
> Prompt: Expecting to spend the holiday alone, person A is surprised by a knock on their door
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione opened a bottle of Pinot Grigio, pouring some into a glass before leaning back into her sofa to get comfy.

Closing her eyes, she thought about the encounter that she experienced earlier while at the Hog’s Head with the other Hogwarts' professors… 

* * *

_“Having a good time?” Neville asked, coming up next to Hermione._

_“Oh, yes,” she said, sipping at her Butterbeer. “It’s nice to see everyone relaxed and enjoying themselves. Are you?”_

_“Yeah, I am,” Neville said, grinning. “Looks like you’re almost in need of a refill? Shall we head to the bar?”_

_“Sure,” Hermione said, finishing her Butterbeer and following Neville towards the front. “Oh,” she said, eyes widening as she felt a wave of magic wash over them. Looking up, she saw a small sprig of mistletoe. “Um, Neville?”_

_“Hmm?” he asked, pausing. He followed Hermione’s pointed gaze and looked upwards. “Oh, that’s mistletoe.”_

_“Yeah, it is,” she cleared her throat._

_Neville turned to face her, placing his hand on her hips. He wasted no time in pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her lips. He lingered for a few seconds, his grip on her waist tightening slightly._

_When he moved away, Hermione was surprised and slightly breathless._

_“Let’s go get those drinks,” Neville said, grinning before turning around._

_Panicking, Hermione turn and fled, the emotions swirling within her too much to handle at that moment._

__

* * *

But Neville… he was her co-worker… Her friend. Never once had he given any inkling that he had feelings for her. 

So, instead of addressing what she had felt after kissing him, she had disappeared into the crowd and headed home. She had turned down the invite to the Burrow as things were still awkward between her and Ron since their break-up, despite it being amicable. 

Suddenly, a loud knock startled her out of her thoughts. Putting her wine glass down, Hermione headed to the door. She wasn’t sure who could be ringing on Christmas Eve, but she opened the door curiously. Her jaw dropped in surprise when she saw Neville standing there.

“Neville?” she asked in disbelief. “What are you doing here?” Had he noticed she left the party and came to find her?

“Can I come in?” he asked, looking at her nervously as he shifted on his feet. It was cold out, and the wind was blowing roughly.

“Of course.” She stepped aside and let him in. “Why are you here?” she asked again as she closed the door behind him.

Neville looked at her carefully. “I… Well, I didn’t want you to be alone for Christmas.” 

Hermione was surprised by his response. “What?” she asked quietly.

“I noticed you weren't at the Hog’s Head shortly after we kissed, and I knew you weren't staying at the castle, and I remembered you mentioning that you weren't going to the Burrow either, so I figured I'd find you here.” He reached up and scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Plus, I know you felt something when we kissed… I know I did."

“You felt something?" she asked, hope swelling in her chest.

Neville nodded nervously. "I did. I'll admit I panicked slightly, like you obviously did, but not because I was upset. We've known each other for years, and we've been close friends. I was terrified about losing you if I said something. But then, I realised, I'd be more upset if I always wondered what if…"

Hermione understood what he was saying. "I feel the same way."

“Hermione that kiss... It ignited something in me, Hermione, something that I desperately want more of." He took a small step towards her. “I… I thought of you being home alone for Christmas, and I didn't want that for you. So, I thought, instead of us both being alone tonight, we could be together?” He looked at her hopefully.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "Oh, Neville, I forgot this would be your first Christmas without your Gran." Her heart ached for him. "I… Are you sure?" 

“Never been more sure of anything," he told her confidently. "I want you, Hermione, and I want to see where this goes."

“I don’t want to be alone tonight,” she admitted softly, taking a step towards him and closing the distance between them. “And I felt something during the kiss, too, Neville.”

He grinned, gently taking her into his arms. “Why don’t we order some take-out and grab another glass so I can have some wine, too? I'm in the mood for pizza, if you are. Or we could do Thai.”

“Pizza sounds great…” She licked her lips. “Will you stay the night?” she asked, looking at him. “You can sleep on the sofa, if you want, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything.”

Neville laughed, cracking a small smile. “I’ll sleep on the sofa, unless you change your mind,” he added boldly, grinning at her confidently. 

“We'll see," Hermione said, laughing. 

Leaning in, Neville kissed her gently. Hermione responded eagerly, both of them excited to see where things would take them.


End file.
